


What you deserve

by MariaLujan



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaLujan/pseuds/MariaLujan
Summary: “Shelagh, finish this” he did not want to beg, he supposed that she would take advantage of that and he was not wrong. Shelagh just laughed a little and bit her lip.“I´m not going to finish something that I have not started yet.”





	What you deserve

Patrick came home tired. It was very late, it was cold and he felt so exhausted that he did not even bother to take off his clothes. Surely in the morning Shelagh would reprimand him but he knew that she too would understand that he did not want to waste any more sleep by taking off his clothes and putting on his pajamas.

He entered in the bed quietly, careful not to wake her up. She was asleep almost in his place, she always did it to keep the bed warm for him. He lay down slowly and covered himself, but when he wrapped his arm around her waist, he noticed it. There was not a nightgown, there was skin. He ran his hand, she was completely naked. Suddenly his tiredness vanished, and more when she turned to look at him, fully awake.

“Good night, love” she said with a smile he knew very well. The smile that sometimes he saw in her and that meant it would be more than a good time with her.

Still, he was still surprised by her and her nakedness waiting for him. He swallowed when she turned to him, entangling her arms and legs to his body and saw her close her eyes. He also knew that expression very well, it was pure pleasure.

“What are you doing?” he managed to tell her, feeling her toes climbing softly through his pants.

“I like the contrast. You are fully dressed and I´m not” she said sighing.

“Yes, and I don´t know why you´re not” he took her face in his hands, to look at her. She opened her eyes, which sparkled with desire.

“I missed you and I wanted to surprise you when you arrived.”

“You made it very well, honey.”

He wanted to kiss her, his body and hers seemed to ask him, but she separated putting her hands on his shoulders, pushing him on the bed.

“What happen?” he asked surprised.

“I had an idea.”

God, this was not what he expected even remotely. Since she had returned to the nursing she was very busy, but also more imaginative. She looked like a new Shelagh and he wondered how many more Shelaghs he needed to discover. Once she told him that when she felt she could not handle her work, she thought of him, even if he was less than two meters away from her.

He remembered that she told him that on a night that started quite unexpected like this, sharing a cigarette after she cried his name, and that made him turn on his blood. Who knows how stressed she was and what she thought to get rid of the burden.  
He focused his eyes, she looked serious and shy.

“Anyway...maybe you´re too tired and you don´t want to.”

“No, love, I´m never tired for you. You make me feel good.”

She smiled sweetly, a smile miles away from the one she had given him when he returned home. She rested her hands on his chest, he sighed as he felt her warmth and kissed her, slowly, as he felt her hands on his clothes and her body sticking to him. He heard her sighs, apparently some of that "contrast" she had mentioned was liking her a lot.

He put his hands on her hips, the skin burned despite the cold of the night, and tried to push her on the bed, but she resisted and separated.

“I want to tie you.”

“What?!” his voice sounded finer than he wanted. He thought that maybe his tired mind was making him hallucinate.

“I want to tie you” she sounded almost obvious and he raised his eyebrows, not understanding what was happening. He did not even imagine something like that coming from her.

“Where did you get that?”

“Mmm...a little bit of here and there...”

“Shelagh, look at me, where did you get that?”

She snorted exasperated.

“If you don´t want to just tell me, don´t ask me questions right now.”

Patrick raised his hands as a sign of innocence and she took advantage and grabbed them.

“So you´re going to tie me up?”

“Yes but...I haven´t anything to tie you up with” he had to laugh at her face full of frustration and anger.

“How strange Mrs. Turner leaving something left to chance…”

“Don´t tease me!” she hit him gently on the chest and he laughed again. “Get me your tie.”

“And why should I do it? You are the one with the rare ideas.”

“Patrick you don´t collaborate in anything.”

“You always tell me that.”

She seemed angry but just as determined. Patrick just wanted to kiss each crease of her frown so that anger would dissipate but at the same time he wanted to continue seeing her like that. Shelagh snorted and reached out, passing her body over Patrick to reach for the tie he left lying on when he went to bed. Laughing and taking advantage of the beautiful view she gave him, he grabbed her hips and pulled her against him to kiss her. But she separated immediately.

“No. I want you to do nothing today, I want to give you everything” she said, sitting next to him, playing with his tie and not looking at him. He sensed that her tone of voice had changed.

“Is that why you´re going to tie me up like I´m a condemned man?” he tried to sound funny but she shook her head, still not looking at him.

“It´s not because of that. It´s because you always give everything to me and today I want to give everything to you. And because you never leave your hands still” even though the last she said in a playful and tempting voice, his heart melted at her statement. She wanted to give everything, not knowing that she always and every day gave him everything, that she gave more than he deserved. He said nothing more, giving her the opportunity to take command as she pleased and tie his hands gently at the head of the bed. She seemed happy with her achievement when he did not utter a complaint.

“And now?” he raised an eyebrow and she smiled sweetly but the blue of her eyes was almost lost because of how dark they had become. Patrick swallowed, he knew that tonight he was going to know a hidden side of his wife.

He bit his lower lip as she straddled him, watching her close her eyes at the feel of her naked body against the fabric of his clothes. He needed to kiss her and she seemed to know it because she approached and this time she did not separate. He kissed her slowly although the fact of being tied was making him desperate. He wanted to touch the skin of which he knew its smell and taste, and not being able to do it was a suffering, which was increased when he heard her moan as she pressed closer to him. He groaned in response as he realized that she was giving herself pleasure doing that.

He pulled away, breathing hard, and she smiled at him with malice, her cheeks full of color. He gasped, he did not know what she was planning but he wanted her to do it as quickly as possible because he did not know if he could handle the combination of sensations that Shelagh was producing.

“Shelagh, finish this” he did not want to beg, he supposed that she would take advantage of that and he was not wrong. Shelagh just laughed a little and bit her lip.

“I´m not going to finish something that I have not started yet.”

Patrick squeezed his eyelids and moaned, he heard her laugh just barely again, before kissing him slowly, and then moving her wet lips to his throat, his face, his ears. He sighed, feeling her tongue playing with his skin, splashing wet little kisses, barely biting, while her hands caressed his hair and shoulders. She separated, sitting better on him. He saw her contain a moan as her fingers worked fast on the buttons of his vest.

“I love when you wear a vest. It makes you look like a strong man, my man...” her voice was husky and trembling. She pulled hard on his vest and he opened his eyes. She seemed frustrated and he smiled when he knew why.

“Let´s see how you take this off with my hands tied” he laughed again and she snorted, her face was severe as when things did not go their way.

“How did I not think about this?”

She stretched to reach the head of the bed and reprimanded him when he kissed her belly. Laughing and unleashed, he took the opportunity to take her by the waist and bring her close and kiss her lips, her neck and collarbones. For a few moments she seemed to give up but suddenly she pulled away.

“No Patrick, no, leave me.”

“Honey, I can´t!” he said between kisses and laughter.

She pushed him away with her hands on his shoulders.

“Why do you want to order in everything?” she said indignantly.

“Me? If you always order! You´re the boss everywhere” he held the laugh, although she seemed to be serious.

“But not in this, leave me for once. Please.”

He sighed, all this was strange but he wanted to see how far she would go and besides he was really enjoying it.

“Mmm...I think it will be more than once.”

She smiled triumphantly as she pushed his hands away from her body, pushed him back to the bed and settled better on him. She lowered his suspenders and began to undo the buttons of his shirt, kissing every inch of his chest with hunger, a hunger that he never saw in her.  
He could not help but close his eyes at the feel of her lips and tongue running through him and the thought that she was planning this made him moan. 

Even though he wanted her to continue, his desire to touch her was irresistible and he moved, but she had his wrists gripped tightly, pushing him away. She looked at him and brought his hands to the headboard again to tie him up and continue mapping him with kisses like she never did.

He thought she was right to do all this to tie him up, because he never let her kiss him like that, always his hands and the temptation to have her and give her the same and more, won him. But now he knew how much Shelagh was desire him and he also knew how much she learned to do with her mouth until pretend, it seemed, to drive him crazy, even though she could achieve that with just a glance. She always did it, even when she was still a nun, only that she was still innocent and did not know what she could cause in him.

Her hair fell and tickled his chest and he laughed. She looked up, her lips on one of his nipples. He shivered, it was a look full of desire. He felt her hands, one in his lower belly and the other traveling directly on his penis. He winced at the feel of her squeezing, and a low, low moan when she did it again. She smiled against his skin, lowering her mouth and then parting, pulling away from him and unfastening the belt quickly. Just as quickly she lowered his pants and moved to the south of the bed, helping him to take them off completely and also his socks.

He saw her looking at him from afar, biting her lip again, with the desire written on her face. Suddenly he felt her fingers on his feet. It did not tickle him because he felt them working there and he stopped looking at her to close his eyes. All the fire seemed to fade a little to take him to a more relaxed place. Shelagh´s hands were always soft and warm and her massages, wherever they were, were the peace itself. 

Then he felt her hands running down and up his legs and without warning they were on the elastic of his boxer. He opened his eyes.

“Shelagh” he said in a sigh and that was enough for her. She lowered the boxers slowly with her thumbs, while her other fingers suddenly landed and squeezed on his bottom. He bit, but it was useless not to moan at the sensation. Quickly his boxer was gone and she looked at him with malice.

“Come at once” he begged, “Shelagh, I need you, please.”

She denied slowly.

“I told you tonight is for you, love. Not for me.”

“But I want you, Shelagh” he tried not to sound hard, but he could not help it when she seemed to have all the time in the world to keep playing and he already felt on the edge, “I can´t stand, I want to be inside you.”

He had never spoken to her like that before and he thought he would scare her. Nothing further than that.

“And you can be” it was all she said before he saw her take his cock with her mouth.

He struggled to get loose but could not, nor did he want to. Shelagh had done this once but because she asked for it for a long time, until one day he agreed. Of course he loved it, he was a man after all, but he did not want her to do it, it was something…almost vulgar. But she insisted and did it damn well, like at this moment when even she was doing better.

He forced himself to open his eyes to see her, she was looking at him. She did not have her mouth on him, but she did have the tip of her tongue on his tip, playing like someone who takes ice cream. Her hands went lower, stroked him, rubbed gently and her mouth suddenly took him again. He could not see her anymore, her hair covered her face and he could not keep his eyes open at the feel of her hot mouth, her tongue, her saliva, the sounds she made. 

He pressed his toes against the mattress, since he could not do it with his hands. He knew himself well, knew he was close and forced himself to say more than moans and cries.

“Shelagh I can´t…”

She stopped pressing her lips against him, but did not let go. She looked at him.

“Please, come with me.”

But she smiled at him, barely denying and tightened her mouth and her hands on him.

They had never come to anything like this. The only time he did not let her, he wanted to finish with her and inside her but not like that. This time, she was determined not to listen to him. He wanted to ask for mercy again, but he felt her mouth tightening and sliding one, two more times, and the orgasm hit him as at few times, maybe because he had tried to repress it with all his might, or maybe because he still could not believe what was happening.

He heard her moan too and felt that he was crumbling even more.

When he opened his eyes he could not find the breath, much less when he saw her crawling closer, running her tongue over her lips, with a small drop falling from her chin to her chest.

“Shelagh” it was all he could articulate raggedly.

“You know? It tastes weird. But I like it.”

He closed his eyes. If he were like her and had thousands of orgasms in a row, he could probably have another one just from hearing her say those words.

When he opened them, she looked at him with her calm, cool, collected and professional face. And with pride and efficiency.

“Are you going to let me go or leave me like this all night?”

She giggled and untied him. Immediately his hands flew to her waist and to her back and to everything he could find of her to touch while she melted into laughter and hugged him making him roll with her. He separated, looking at her, leaning on his elbows and trying to put on a serious face.

“You are perverse, Shelagh Mannion Turner” he declared.

“I learned from the best one,” she laughed, and he kissed her, knowing that it was futile to try to beat her even once.

“Now it´s your turn” he said as he separated.

“Patrick you can´t, you just...”

“I thought you knew there are many ways, honey. For starters, I just want to give you kisses everywhere.”

“No, no.”

“Again with that. Is it something special? Is it my birthday and I didn´t remember it?” he smiled, but she did not imitate him, just stretched out her hands to caress his cheeks gently. Her eyes were bright, happy and sweet.

“It´s because I always miss you and I want you to know everything I feel about you. You´re the best of men, Patrick. I want to give you everything you deserve.”

He took her left hand and kissed it sweetly.

“You always give me everything, Shelagh. Being here, with me, you have given me the world.”

She leaned up to give him a small kiss. When she separated, she had a naughty smile again.

“I also did this because I like to know how I turn you on” she aid, and he laughed, surprised for the umpteenth time in the night. Grabbing her by the wrists and pushing them away, he wiped her smile with a passionate kiss.


End file.
